Family Diner 3: Awakening
"O ne two, B b 's coming for y o, thr e f u r , b t t r lock the d r..." - Tagline Family Diner 3: Awakening 'is the final "main series" game in the ''Family Diner series. It is possibly going to be followed with another game, though that is currently unconfirmed. It was made by Scott Cawthon and CAMEL-LOT Games, in collaboration with User:Caelywobbles234; characters and mechanics; and User:Noah.4434; story. Story 3 months after the events of Family Diner 2: After You, Charlie, the main protanganist of the Silver Eyes ''series, opens a muesum in honor of Freddy Fazbear's food chain, believing it will finally rid her of the traumatic expirences she'd had with the animatronics. She bought the old and unused suits, the current suits, etc., and made a small monopoly. However, a few months after opening, she, similar to William Afton of the previous game, begins to have visions of odd animatronics. A day later, she receives a warning from the muesum's security system (known as "Eclipse X Co.") that there are multipule things moving in the muesum. Questioning why the employees haven't done anything about it, she goes to investigate. Upon entering, everything was undisturbed. Walking around, she saw that there was no activity inside, but soon saw one of the animatronics of her visions: ''Baby. Pursued by the robot into a small office, she locked herself inside, and looked at her resources: A mask, a flashlight, and X:Eclipse security systems. Animatronics well as activity Fleshcage (Awakened Springtrap) Becomes active: Night Two Will enter through the left door. If you find him in the Scanner, use the Speakers to lure him somewhere else. Voodoo (Awakened Circus Baby) Becomes active: Night One Will enter through the right door. If you find her in the door light, use the strobe lights to scare her away. Skinsuit (Awakened Ennard/Michel Afton) Becomes active: Night Two Will enter through the ceiling vent above you. If Skinsuit appears in there, hide beneath the floorboards until you hear Skinsuit leave. Ribcrusher (Awakened Fredbear) Becomes active: Night Three Will enter through the door in front of you. If he appears in the doorway, hide beneath the floorboards until you hear him leave. Mutilator (Awakened Mangle/Trainwreck) Becomes active: Night One Literally lives beneath the floorboards of your office. When hiding beneath the floorboards, your flashlight is always on, so you can search around you for Mutilator and scare Mutilator away if he is getting too close to you. Boombox (Awakened Buster) Becomes active: Night One You must constantly wind up the crank on the wall behind you to ensure Boombox can’t get out of the storage closet. Otherwise, the large metal door into the storage closet will open and Boombox will attack from behind. Mistkiller (Awakened Lime Guy) Becomes active: All Nights One corner of your office is shadowed out, and the reason for this is Mistkiller is standing there. He will jump out of the shadowed corner at any random time and lunge on top of you. You must then press a randomised button combination in order to wrestle him off and make him go back to the shadowed corner, otherwise he will kill you. He is the most active animatonic. Executioner (Awakened Dustbone) Becomes active: Night Three Sometimes, when you shine your flashlight down the hall in front of you, Executioner will charge down the hall towards you. You must immediately use the taser on him in order to scare him away. Cartilagina (Awakened Yenndo) Becomes active: Night Two Will not appear anywhere on the surveillance cameras, but sometimes, if you are looking at the surveillance cameras and you her metallic footsteps in your office, that means Cartilagina has sneaked in and is standing right in front of you. Immediately exit the surveillance cameras and taser him in order to scare him back out again. Minion (Awakened Bon-Bon/Bonnet) Becomes active: Night Three Will enter through the ceiling vent above you. If Minion appears in there, hide beneath the floorboards until you hear Minion leave, otherwise Minion will appear sitting on your office desk and disable all defense mechanisms for the rest of the night. Tearshed (Awakened Crying Children) Becomes active: Night Four If Tearshed appears in front of you and starts giving you hallucinations, blink in order to make Tearshed go away, otherwise the hallucinations will make you pass out for 30 real life seconds. Stringless (Awakened Marionette) Becomes active: Night Five Is always in the corner of your office, hanging from a single string. If Stringless suddenly lifts his head up and stares at you, play the music box on your desk to send him back to sleep again, otherwise the string will come loose and he will attack. Agrypnia (Awakened ???) Becomes active: Final Night Replaces Boombox and Mistkiller on Final Night. Satan Replaces every other animatronic on Final Night except Stringless, Minion, Tearshed and Mutilator, who all stay the same. Mechanics/Gameplay Mechanics * Eclipse X security systems: A camera system installed by a mysterios company known as Eclipse X. They near-immediantly went on to install the systems, almost as soon as Charlie opened the museum. It is heavily implied they 'tipped off' the animatronics to the location of the museum. The cameras are used to detect the animatronics. * Flashlight: A flashlight. All animatronics (aside from Fleshcage) can see the light produced by it. * Blinking: Used to get rid of some animatronics. * Hiding: Hiding returns in this game to avoid animatronics. Gameplay The sit-'n'-survive camera system-style play comes back from Family Diner 2: After You. Exploration Mode Exploration Mode is a secondary gameplay mode unlockable after beating the game. The animatronics will be present, but do not attack. The player can walk around the muesum. Nights * Night One * Night Two * Night Three * Night Four * Night Five * Final Night Endings Bad Ending How to achieve: Die more than 10 times in total. Charlie smashes the alarm clock ringing on her desk and grabs the lighter and car keys sitting on her desk. “That’s it,” she says in an angry tone. She then runs out of her office through the door in front of her towards the building entrance. When she does eventually reach it, Boombox suddenly appears behind her and screams at her, and she thrusts herself through the double doors. She then sets the building alight with the lighter, unlocks her car outside with the car keys and clambers into it, driving away. As she drives off, she takes one last look at Boombox banging on the double doors and says, “Don’t mess with me or my family ever again.” She then turns forward and suddenly sees Satan standing right in front of her car menacingly. The fright makes her turn right into a ditch, crashing her car and killing her. Neutral Ending How to achieve: Die 1-9 times in total. Same as the Bad Ending, except Charlie climbs out of the crashed car alive and out of the ditch, where she looks back at the burning museum. True Ending How to achieve: Die 0 times in total. Charlie gets up out of her office chair, grabs her office keys and walks outside to her car, with the animatronics strangely not attacking her at all. She then unlocks the car with her car keys, gets in and begins driving home. It then cuts to Charlie walking through the front door of her house and dropping the car keys back onto the front desk. She then goes upstairs, opens a hatch on the ceiling and pulls down a ladder up to the attic. “I'm ready, Daddy”, she whispers. She then climbs up the ladder into the attic, and looks around her. What she sees is her father Henry’s old study desk in the middle of the room, with Henry's dead corpse sitting on the chair. There are boxes, posters and old newspapers scattered all around the room, and chained to the wall, a strange android of sorts. She turns behind her, and finds Springtrap, Circus Baby, the Marionette, and Fredbear standing around her. Springtrap puts an arm on her shoulder and says, “My father was a madman. He did this. He created all this madness. Do it now, and it will finally all be over. You can join us. You can join your father.” She nods in reply, smiles and says, “Thank you, Michael.” She then turns back around and flicks a switch on the wall beside her, which lets the android loose from its chains. The android then begins to lunge at her, before it suddenly cuts to black. Secret Ending How to achieve: Click Mistkiller anywhere if he appears on the title screen. '''(NOTE: You can only do this once you have completed all 3 endings above.) Mistkiller appears in a black background, and says the following to the player: “It was me. I started it all.” He pauses for a moment, and then continues: “I turned William Afton’s house into a Safe Haven for the souls so they could wait for William’s return. Any person that snuck into their house, they attacked to keep anyone from discovering their presence. Eventually, I believed I had found the real William Afton, a night guard who had previously worked at the Fazbear’s Fright horror attraction which burned down due to faulty wiring. However, I eventually found I was wrong. He was working as an investigator at the time, investigating the Freddy Fazbear's locations, and I impersonated his old Fazbear's Fright phone guide and called him to try and persuade him to come to William’s house to investigate. I knew I was wrong when, after spending 7 nights there, he burned down what was supposedly his own house. William then returned and built up a new pizzeria from the ashes of his old house. The animatronics went after him again, and finally managed to dispose of him by burning down the pizzeria. But then you awoke our resting souls by building a museum based on the old legends of the pizza chain. So we hunted you down. But you eventually escaped back to your home, where we found you were the son of Henry. So Michael encouraged you to use Henry’s suicide android so everything could finally all be over, and you could join us in the afterlife. Now you understand why we turned aggressive towards you. Now, your time has come. To come and rest with us. Turn around.” The player then turns around, where Satan jumpscares us, knocking us unconscious. The player then eventually wakes up, looking through Mistkiller’s own eyes. Easter Eggs * A hallucination can occur, to which on cameras, a missing poster of William Afton will appear. Entering that area in Exploration Mode will cause it to disappear. * A cut-out of Bendy can be seen peaking around corners. * Fleshcage and Voodoo can be heard communicating. * Mistkiller can sometime be seen in actual mist. * "Eclispe X Securtiy Company" is a clear reference to X: Eclipse. It is heavily implied that it is owned and managed by the animatronics of that game series, and that they tipped off the Awakened Animatronics to the location of the museum for currently unknown reasons. * Sometimes, cameras will veiw past death-minigames instead of the room it's supposed to be viewing. * The phrase "God is not Dead" can be seen scribbled on a wall in blood. Trivia * This is the first game by User:Aidanthehedgehogisawesome to expirence several delays. There was a possibility it could've never been released, but User:Caelywobbles234 soon reminded him to release it. * This is the final game of the Family Diner series, at least of the main series. * This game is the most collaborative piece the creator has done, with a story by Noah, characters made by Wobbles, a character owned by Freezy, and a character from Five Nights at Freddy's: Brother Location. Thanks Thanks to all the people who encouraged me to create this, all the people mentioned above who helped design the final product, and to you, reading this. Category:Games Category:Aidan the Hedgedog's Stuff